Ladder attachments in a particular ladder attachments to water vessels have been utilized in the prior art. Other forms of ladder attachments and ladder latch systems have been disclosed that can reposition to a degree into a retracted state. In general, it is desirable to have a ladder system on, for example, a boat where a ladder can be retracted and stored and further be deployed into an operating orientation with ease. There is a need for a combination of a ladder with a telescopic central member which further has a locking system to reposition the ladder into an operating orientation by repositioning a base member along a fixed locking member and further have the ladder portion be retracted in a telescopic manner and repositioned in a more vertically raised orientation.
In general, the disclosure relates to a ladder attachment, more particularly a ladder attachment for water vessels including boats and the like. In general, the device has an employed position and a retracted type position. Further, the device in one form has telescopically extending ladder components that in a preferred form do not rotate about a ladder axis.